


I Need Your Touch

by Existentialist_Beta (louis_wife505)



Series: Thiam works [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta in heat, Liam is in heat, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, liam is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/Existentialist_Beta
Summary: Liam goes into heat for the very first time. Theo knows how to help... maybe he shouldn't have.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me When You're Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783261) by [NekoAliceYamiYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi). 



> This is my second mpreg story, this will be with Liam as the bottom.

His body was so hot, sweat dripping down his back making his clothes stick to him. He felt light headed, the room spinning when he stands. He made his way towards the bathroom on shaky legs. Stripping his soaked clothes the second the door was closed. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, keeping it cold. He moaned softly at the water caressing his skin, cooling it down for a moment.

Liam knew werewolves couldn't get sick but he felt like he had a high fever. His whole body was shaking and he felt dizzy. If they couldn't get sick maybe they could be poisoned. He started to think of everything he's drank and ate in the last twenty-four hours. The only thing he hadn't prepared himself was the stupid milkshake Theo made him. Liam growled at the thought that Theo would do this to him.

He got out of the shower, feeling the heat of his body return instantly. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked to his room. Liam quickly got dressed, he had to find Theo and fix what ever he did. He knew the chimera would be out on a run. He always went running in the morning before they went to school. By this time he should be getting back to his truck.

Liam ran out of his house and headed towards the entrance of the preserve. Liam forced himself to go faster, to push through the dizziness. His lungs were burning for air, his claws threatening to come out if he didn't slow his heart beat. His control was slipping the angrier he got, the closer he got to Theo's truck. Luckily for Liam, no one else was out this early.

When he neared the truck he saw Theo stripping off his shirt that was soaked in sweat. He tossed it in the back before grabbing a water bottle. "Theo!" Liam growled as he stalked up to Theo and slammed him into the side of the truck. "Good morning to you too sunshine." Theo groaned while rubbing his back. "What did you do to me?" Liam was in his face. Head spinning from the scents around him. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you!" Theo tried to shove him off, losing all strength when Liam moaned at the contact they made.

"Y-you did something. I fell like I have a fever and my head is spinning! You laced that milkshake with something!" Liam's fangs were out, his words slurring around them. "I didn't put anything in that milkshake except for the stupid chocolate chips you wanted!" Theo watched Liam closely, seeing his flushed face, the sweat soaking through his shirt. He noticed Liam's erratic heart beat. Theo sniffed the air trying to scent the beta's chemosignals. He took a step back when the scent hit him.

It was so sweet, like honey, making Theo's mouth water. It was pure lust, want, and sin. Liam was in heat and from his reaction it was his first. The most powerful one. Theo knew very little about were creatures' heat. All he knew was that it happened every few months, and could last upwards of a month. When they went into their heat their desire was insatiable. They constantly needed to be touched, to be close to some one, to have sex. In most cases an alpha would keep their beta close. Being very touchy with them till they got over it but Scott was out of town. Liam was with out an alpha.

"What did you do to me!" Liam yelled again, getting in Theo's face. "I didn't do anything! You're in heat!"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update: This is the only fic I'll be updating till next week. I'm on holiday with my family. So I hope you like this.

Liam could feel the cartilage of Theo's nose crunching as his fist made contact, but he didn't care. Theo was wrong. He wasn't in heat. He may be a werewolf but that doesn't mean he's a dog, and only female dogs go into heat. "What the fuck Liam?" Theo hunched over and held his bleeding nose. He was gonna lose his sense of smell if Liam didn't stop breaking his nose.

"I'm not in heat! You poisoned me or something! Now fix it before I break something else." Liam growled. "If you're not in heat then this won't affect you at all." Theo stood up, he grabbed Liam and pinned him to the truck. The chimera pressed his body against Liam's, smirking as the beta moaned and leaned against him.

"Your heat makes you crave the touch of someone else. You want to be close to someone, to have someone pressed against you. It calms the heat in your body. Scott should have told you." Liam was rubbing against Theo who still had him pinned. "He should have prepared you, he should be here to help his little beta." Liam's scent was driving Theo mad.

He wanted to do more than pin Liam to his truck. He wanted to make the boy moan his name, beg for his touch. He wanted to help Liam with his heat, in every way he could. "Scott should be the one to do this, but I can help you Liam." Liam looked at him with pleading eyes. "Oh god, I never thought I'd say this, but please help me Theo?"

Theo drove them back to Liam's house. Thankfully Liam's parents weren't home. Theo told Liam to go up to his room and he'd be there after he showered. Liam whined but did as he was told. When he got to his room he stripped off his shirt and laid on the bed. It was so hot and he couldn't take it. He kicked off his pants and shoved his blanket to the floor.

Theo rushed through his shower and got dressed quickly in just a pair of running shorts. He walked into Liam's room to find the beta in just his boxers, tossing and turning on his bed. "It's so hot." Liam whined. "Oh stop complaining." Theo laid down and pulled the younger boy to him, pressing their bodies together. "Better?"

Liam rolled on top of Theo, pressing himself firmly against the chimera. He could feel some of his body cool down but it wasn't enough. "I need more Theo." Liam started rubbing against Theo. "What do you want Liam?" Theo had an idea but he wouldn't go any further without consent. "I want you."

Theo rolled them over, placing himself between Liam's legs. "If you want me to stop, just say and I will." Liam promised he would. Theo started grinding his hips against Liam's. The beta moaned loudly, feeling himself harden quickly. "Theo." It was breathy moan that drove Theo mad. "Say it again." The chimera pleaded, grinding his hips in a circular motion. "Oh god Theo!" Liam bucked his hips, meeting Theo's.

"Please, please I need more?" Liam was panting, his whole body covered in sweat. "Are you sure Liam?" The teen nodded his head frantically, trying to push Theo's shorts down with his thighs. "Slow down baby wolf." Theo sat up and tugged on Liam's boxers, sliding them off and tossing them aside. Liam's cock slapped against his stomach, leaking precum against his navel. "Bend your legs." Theo guided Liam's legs so he could kneel between them. "This might feel weird." Theo warned before sucking on his index finger, getting it as wet as he could.

He reached down to Liam's entrance, rubbing the tip of his finger lightly against the tight ring. He gasped when he felt that Liam was already wet and relaxed. Slowly he pushed his finger in, sliding in easily he add another. Within seconds he had three fingers inside Liam.

Liam was a moaning mess, each breath coming out short and quick. "Theo please?" He kept begging for more but Theo didn't want to hurt him. "Ok baby wolf." He pulled his fingers out and removed his boxers. Theo lined himself up, looking to the beta for one last confirmation, pushing in slowly when Liam gave him the ok.

He bottomed out, holding still so Liam could adjust. "Move, for fuck's sakes move!" Theo didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out and slammed back in, causing them both to moan. Theo found a rhythm that had them both moaning and gasping for air. Liam's claws were digging into Theo's biceps, Theo's claws were shredding Liam's sheets and his mattress.

"Fuck!" Liam was seeing stars. His whole body was on fire, but in a different way from his heat. All he could feel was Theo. Theo's legs tensing with each thrusts, his chest pressing against Liam's, his arms on either side of Liam's body. "Theo, I'm so close. Don't stop!" Theo growled and started thrusting harder, switching his angle. "F-fuck!" Theo had hit something inside Liam, forcing him over the edge.

Liam started cumming, coving his and Theo's stomach in his semen. "Fuck Liam!" Theo slammed in and held still, cumming inside Liam. Theo kept grinding against Liam, riding out both their orgasms. Theo slowly pulled out, watching as his cum started to leak out onto the bed. "Feel better?" Theo laid down trying to catch his breath.

Liam did feel better, his body wasn't so hot and he could think straight. He could now understand what he and Theo just did. He had wanted it but he didn;t know what it meant for their relationship now. "I'm gonna shower. We should get ready for school." Liam got up and walked away, leaving Theo to wonder if maybe he should have just called Scott to help Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	3. 3

At school Liam avoided Theo. He couldn't look the chimera in the eyes, not after what they did. Not with the way he could still feel Theo’s body on his. He shivered thinking about the way Theo touched him, the way he made him feel so good. Liam started to feel the heat in his body return.

He thought about asking Theo to help him but he didn't want to ruin their friendship any more than he already did. He tried to lessen the need by jacking off at lunch, hidden away in a storage closet. It worked for a bit but then he went to Lacrosse.

He never really paid much mind to the amount of physical contact the sport had. Not till every briefe touch sent shivers down his spine, each tackle made his body burn more. He needed to get away. He needed Theo.

Theo was feeling guilty. He felt like he had taken advantage of Liam. The beta couldn't think for himself, his desire and need clouding his better judgement. If he was able to see through the haze of lust he would have pushed Theo away. He started to second guess offering his help to Liam. He wanted to call Scott and tell him his beta needed him, but feared what Scott would do when he smelled Theo on him. Would he be angry at the chimera? Or would he think Theo was up to something, using the beta?

Maybe Scott wouldn't know what to do to help Liam. Scott was a great alpha but he seemed to lack basic werewolf knowledge. He may not know what to do. It seemed like cuddles and closeness would be enough for Liam. Would Scott be able to do what Theo did? Would he know he had to. Would he want to?

“Theo?” The teen was pulled from his thoughts by a broken whisper. He looked around but he didn't see anybody else. He was currently in an empty classroom cleaning the blackboard for detention. “Please Theo?” Theo recognized the voice as Liam’s, and the beta sounded like he was in pain.

Theo placed down the erasers he was cleaning and walked out of the classroom. He followed Liam's voice to the boiler room. The second he opened the door Liam's sweet scent hit him. It was stronger than this morning. Filled with so much more need and desire.

“Liam? Are you down here?” Theo followed the sound of whimpers, looking for the beta. “Theo please?” Liam moaned. Theo turned a corner and found Liam leaning heavily on a wall, his hand down his pants rubbing himself. He wasn't aware of Theo's presence or the fact that he was calling out for the chimera.

Theo walked up to Liam and pressed against him, tugging at Liam's hand. “What are you doing down here baby wolf.” Theo pinned Liam's hands to his sides and pressed his body more firmly against his. “It just hit me. I was fine and then… Please Theo I need you.” The beta begged as he rubbed against Theo.

“Liam… I think I should call Scott. He's your alpha, he should be the one helping you.” Theo took a step back, Liam following him. “I don't want Scott. I want you.” Liam didn't realize how true his words were till that moment. He wanted Theo, even if Scott was there to help him, he'd chose Theo. “You won't be saying that when your heat ends.” Theo took another step back.

“Listen to my heart Theo.” He watched as Theo tilted his head, ear facing towards Liam. “I. Want. You.” Liam enunciated each word carefully, letting Theo hear the truth ring in each syllable. Theo looked at the beta wide eyed. He knew Liam meant it, his heat didn't affect his ability to lie.

“Say it again.” Theo pinned Liam to the stone wall, placing his thigh between the teen's legs. Liam started to grind down on it, moaning loudly. “I want you Theo.” Theo attached their lips in a heated kiss, working to remove Liam's lacrosse shorts. He pulled them down and turned Liam around to face the wall. He started kissing Liam's shoulder and neck, placing his fingers on his lips. “Open up.” Liam took Theo's fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them, swirling his tongue around d to get them wet.

Theo pulled his fingers from Liam's mouth and moved them to his ass. “Bend over.” Liam did as he was told, sliding against the wall till he was bent over with his ass sticking out towards Theo. The older boy started pressing his fingers against Liam’s entrance, finding him to yet again be wet. Theo started fingering Liam, scissoring his fingers as he pulled out. “Theo please?” Liam begged, claws turning the brick wall to dust.

Theo pulled down his pants with his free hand, not caring to undo his belt. He lined himself up and slid into Liam slowly, dragging out the pleasure. He pulled back slowly, snapping his hips forward. Rocking Liam’s body with each thrust.”Fuck Liam!” Theo gripped Liam’s hips, claws drawing blood as they pierced the skin, pulling him back on his cock. Liam half moaned half screamed as Theo hit his prostate repeatedly.

“Fuck Theo, I’m gonna cum.” It was embarrassingly fast but Theo didn’t care. He knew that a werewolf’s heat could make them super sensitive. “Cum baby, just let go.” Theo kept thrusting, chasing his own fast approaching orgasm. “C’mon baby, cum with me.” Theo grunted out, snapping his hips faster. He was so close, but he didn’t want to cum till Liam did. After all he was supposed to be helping Liam.

“Theo!” Liam screamed out as he started cumming, painting the wall and floor white with his semen. “That’s it baby.” Theo slammed in, pulling Liam back on him, burying his cock deep inside Liam as he started cumming. He moaned Liam’s name repeatedly like a mantra keeping him grounded. Liam clenched around him, trying to milk Theo of every last drop. Both teens moaning softly.

“I’m gonna pull out Liam.” Theo slowly pulled out, holding Liam up by his waist. “Let me take you home.” Theo pulled up his pants and waited for Liam to do the same. “Theo?” Liam looked at Theo, guilt and fear clear in his eyes. “It’s ok Liam. I told you I’d help you and I am. Let’s go home.” Theo pulled Liam close to him and kept his arm around him as they walked to his truck. When they got home Liam and Theo laid down in Theo’s bed. The beta curling up next to Theo, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Go to sleep baby.” Theo wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him.

When they woke up Liam walked out of the room. He didn’t look at Theo and he didn’t say anything to him for the rest of the day. He had no clue what to say. He told Theo he wanted him, but Theo didn’t say what he wanted. He chalked it up to just helping Liam out. Was that all this was to Theo? Helping.

“Dinner!” Liam was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom calling them down for dinner. Liam got up from his bed ad walked down stairs, hearing Theo do the same. When they sat down Theo kept his distance. “How was school?” Liam’s mom didn’t seem to notice the tension between the two boys, or if she did she chose to not comment on it. “It was fine. I was assigned a paper on Mykonos!” Liam smiled knowing that he could write a novel on the subject. “Sounds like fun. How about you Theo?” Theo went on to tell her about his boring day, leaving out that he had gotten detention.

After the initial catch up dinner went by in a tense silence. Liam could feel his stomach churn with each bite of food he forcefully swallowed. Theo wouldn’t look at Liam. Mrs.Geyer was unaware of the tension. “Mom can I be excused? I don’t feel good.” His mom frowned and placed her hand on his forehead. “You feel a bit warm. Go on up and I’ll check on you in a little bit.” He smiled and walked away. He could hear Theo ask to be excused as well.

He had just laid down when Theo walked over to him and placed his hand on his forehead. “Liam are you still feeling your heat?” Liam shook his head, leaning into Theo’s cool touch. “Not since earlier, but I feel nauseous.” Liam didn’t like the feeling. “How long have you felt like this?” Theo sounded worried. Both boys knew werewolves couldn’t get sick but neither one knew too much about a werewolf’s heat. “Since I smelled the meatloaf.” Liam gagged a bit when his nose caught the scent again.

“Maybe it’s the heat making your body too hot. We should cool you down.” Theo stood up and held his hand out to Liam. “I don’t wanna move. I’m comfortable.” Liam refused to move so Theo walked away. Liam thought he won when he heard the shower go on. Figuring Theo was gonna shower Liam rolled over and closed his eyes.

“I don’t think so baby wolf.” Theo picked up Liam bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Carefully he put the beta down on the edge of the sink. “You can undress yourself and get in or I’ll do it for you.” Theo gave him a stern look. Liam didn’t budge. Theo gave in, sighing before helping Liam undress. “I’m pretty sure you can shower on your own.” Theo stepped back and let Liam get in, smirking when the teen yelped. “Fuck that’s cold!” Liam glared and went to turn on the hot water.

“No!” Theo stopped him. “We’re trying to cool your body down, remember?” Liam flipped him off but stepped to stand under the water again. “How long do I have to stay in here?” Theo thought about making him stay for at least twenty minutes but Liam’s teeth were already chattering. “You can get out.” Liam was quick to turn off the water and get out. Theo grabbed a black fluffy towel and wrapped it around Liam’s shoulders. “Come on you baby.” Theo carried him back to his room and laid him on the bed.

“Sweats or shorts?” Theo walked over to Liam’s dresser and started looking through it. “Sweats.” Liam yawned. He felt like he could sleep for a week. “Ok.” Theo grabbed a pair of boxers and some grey sweats. He planned to toss them to Liam and let him bet dressed, but when he turned to look at the beta he found him half asleep.

Theo worked quickly, getting Liam dressed and towel drying his hair. “Go to sleep. I’ll check on you in the morning.” Theo moved to walk away when Liam grabbed his hand. “Stay.” Theo looked down. He wanted to say no and go to his room, but Liam looked at him with those damn puppy dog eyes. “Ok.” Theo stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this today instead of Sunday. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I was on holiday and the second I got back my classes picked up. I will be back on schedule very soon. I really hope you like this chapter. Also I just wanna ask. What do you think Liam and Theo's baby will be, boy or girl? I'm really curious to see what you all want them to have. And how long do you think it will be before Liam get's pregnant?


	4. 4

Liam woke up alone. The heat from Theo’s body long gone. Liam rolled onto his side and strained his hypersensitive ears, trying to find the chimera. He didn’t hear anyone else. He was alone in the house. He rolled over to check his phone, finding he had missed a call from Scott. He sat up and called the alpha back.

“Hey Liam!” Scott greeted happily. “Hey Scott, what’s up?” Liam stood up and started searching his drawers for a change of clothes. “I’m back in town for the weekend and I thought maybe you’d like to hang. And maybe later we can have a mini pack night.” Liam agreed and told Scott he would be over after he showered and ate some breakfast.

Scott hung up the phone with a smile. He had missed his beta and the rest of the pack. Once the war was over he had left with Lydia and Stiles to go to college. Malia took a gap year to travel. She called him daily and sent hundreds of pictures. He tried to come home as often as he could, but this was the first time he’d be staying for longer than a couple hours.

“Scott, can you come here please?” Melissa called from the bottom of the stairs. She was nervous but before she had a complete freak out, she wanted Scott to confirm her suspicions. Scott left his room and took the stairs two at a time. He met his mom in the living room where she was pacing in front of the couch.

“What’s up mom? Is everything ok?” Melissa’s head snapped up, her attention on her son. “Scott,” Melissa looked at her bitten off nails, “I need you to do something for me.” She walked around the couch to stand in front of her confused and worried son. “Ok?” She debated changing her mind but she had already worried her son enough. “I need you to listen carefully and tell me how many heartbeats you hear.” Scott didn’t understand why but he did as he was told.

He cocked his head to the side and focused his hearing. Listening for the soft “thump thump” of both their hearts. He was about to tell her it was only two but then he heard it. It was very faint but there was a third beat. It was slower and hard to pick up but it was there.

“I hear three heartbeats. Why do I hear three?” Melissa gave him a small smile and held up a pregnancy test. Scott took notice of the positive sign before a smile stretched across his face. “I’m gonna be a big brother!” Scott sounded genuinely happy, making his mother tear up and nod her head. “That’s so amazing mom!” He hugged his mom, being careful of his strength.

“Does Argent know?” Melissa shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. “He’s been away a lot, and I just found out. I was gonna make an appointment today to check but I wanted to be sure.” Scott nodded understandingly. “I’m sure he’ll be happy mom.” Melissa could only hope he would be. They had only been together for a few months but the thing between them had been growing for some time. They both had a child from previous relationships, only her’s survived the crazy world they lived in. She hoped that Argent would be happy about once again having a child.

The small moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. “That must be Liam.” Scott smiled and ran to the door. When he opened it his smile dropped. Liam was a bit pale but he had a smile on his face. “Hey Scott.” He stepped into the house and hugged his alpha. Scott used his senses to try and pick up on what was wrong. He could smell Theo’s scent mixing heavily with Liam’s, but that was normal since they lived together. He smelled something else, something like a chemosignal. It was like multiple emotions mixed into one, sprinkled with Theo and Liam’s scent. Scott couldn’t place it but it was familiar in a “I smelled it recently” kind of way.

“You feeling ok?” Scott noticed that the beta was a bit warmer than usual. “Yeah, just really hot in my house.” Liam lied, thankful that Scott believed it. “Ok.” Scott led him to the kitchen where his mom was making herself something to eat. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna grab my keys and wallet, then maybe we can catch a movie or something.” Liam nodded and sat at the table. “Hey Liam.” Melissa greeted the beta with a warm smile. “Hi Mrs.McCall, how are you?” Liam sat there and watched the woman move around the kitchen. He told her he was doing good, once again lying since he felt like shit.

His heat was starting to flare again and he had no clue where the chimera was. He had taken a cold shower but his body still wanted Theo. He just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Theo like he did last night. Instead he was sitting at the McCall table trying to pay attention to what momma McCall was saying.

“Did you want a sandwich?” Melissa held up a package of sliced meats. Liam shook his head which was laying on the cool surface of the wood table. Melissa dropped the package of meat on the table and covered her nose and mouth. The smell of the assorted meats made her stomach twist and churn. Liam had sat up and rushed over to her, worried something was wrong. She waved him off with a smile, that looked more like a grimace, and went to the bathroom.

Liam picked up the meats and started to seal it when the scent hit him. Much like the meatloaf last night did, the scent made him feel like throwing up. He shut the meat and tossed it on the counter before leaning over the sink. He took deep breaths through his mouth, trying to calm the twisting of his stomach.

“Are you ok Liam? Where’s my mom?” Scott came into the kitchen to find his beta hunched over the sink dry heaving. “She’s upstairs.” Liam gagged as his stomach lurched and he lost his breakfast. “Woah!” Scott rushed forward and rubbed Liam’s back, unsure how to help. “I think we should take you to Deaton. This isn’t normal.” He turned on the water in the sink to wash away the vomit. Liam agreed as the nausea passed.

Scott told his mom what happened before Liam and him got in the jeep and left. Liam’s stomach settled but he could smell and taste the vomit making him feel sick. “What’s wrong with me Scott?” Liam was afraid of what was happening. Maybe Theo was wrong and he wasn’t in heat. “I don’t know Liam, but we’ll figure it out and fix it.”

Liam wished Scott would have stayed in the car. Deaton had asked a lot of personal questions. Most he was fine with but then Deaton went further. “Have you gone into heat yet?” Deaton was drawing some blood from his arm. Scott was sitting in a chair next to the exam table. “I think so. Theo said I was in heat.” Deaton nodded and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Have you had sex since starting your heat?” Liam’s face turned red, flashes of him and Theo filling his mind. “Yes.” He mumbled quietly, turning a darker shade of red. “Was it with a female or male?” Deaton felt bad for the beta but he had to ask for a better chance to figure out what was wrong with him.

“Ehm male.” Liam didn’t think he could get redder. “Did you use protection?” Liam was wrong, his face was so red a tomato would be jealous. “N-no?” Liam honestly didn’t know if Theo used a condom, he was sure he hadn’t. Neither boy saw the point. They were supernatural creatures, so getting a STD wasn’t really possible, and he was a boy so he couldn’t get pregnant.

“Ok Liam, I’m gonna run some tests. Just try and relax. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Deaton gave him a small reassuring smile and walked away. Scott stood up and stepped to stand in front of Liam. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in heat? I could have helped Liam.” Scott knew he wasn’t around much but if his beta needed him, he would have came home. “I didn’t know what was going on. Honestly, I accused Theo of poisoning my milkshake when it all started happening.” Scott felt bad.

As Liam’s alpha he was supposed to teach him all about being a werewolf. He didn’t want Liam to have to struggle like he did. He had failed Liam. He knew about a werewolves heat. He had made it through his heat because he had been with Alison. He knew how bad it got when he couldn’t be with her. “I’m sorry Liam, I should have prepared you for it.” Liam told Scott it was ok and lied saying it hadn’t been that bad.

“Well, I’m here now and I can help. I know it’s mainly just a need for contact, so consider me a life sized teddy bear.” Scott gave him a lopsided smile making Liam chuckle. “Thanks Scott, but I think I’ll be ok.” Liam didn’t want to tell his alpha that he had Theo for help with his heat.

Liam was starting to grow restless, sitting on the table waiting for Deaton to come back. “How many tests is he running?” Liam hopped off the table and peaked into the vet’s office. Deaton’s door was closed but Liam could hear him writing something on paper. “It shouldn’t be much longer.” Scott peaked as well, just as nervous as the beta. “Not long at all.” Deaton called as he walked out of the office and back into the exam room.

“So?” Liam hopped back onto the table and looked at the paper in the vet’s hand. “Well Liam, I can say now that you’re not sick, or poisoned.” Scott and Liam heaved a relieved sigh. “So what’s wrong with him?” Scott asked once he got over the relief that his beta wasn’t in danger. “Well, I did each test at least three times to make sure…” Deaton looked to Liam, then to Scott before continuing. “Liam, I believe you are pregnant.” Liam and Scott both stared at the veterinarian like he had grown a second head. “He’s what?” Everyone’s attention was pulled to the door where Theo stood with his jaw on the ground.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo friggen sorry this is so late and so short. This has not been my week for writing. I'm trying to stay on track but with the holiday season in full blown swing, I just don't seem to have time. I will hopefully be able to stay on schedule after the holidays end.

The exam room whirled around Liam. Theo hadn’t moved from his spot in the doorway. Neither him or Liam knew what to say. Liam had a million questions, most starting with how. Theo only wanted to know what Liam planned to do. 

“It seems that Liam is pregnant.” Deaton repeated. “Yeah, I got that. What do we do about it?” Theo walked in and stood by Scott, his arms crossed over his chest. “Liam has the same options as any person who is pregnant. Have the child, or abort it. Which ever he chooses, I can help with.” Deaton left the room. Giving Liam a chance to process and figure out what he wants to do.

“Theo?” The beta could hear Theo’s heart pounding, smell the fear coming off of him. “What do you want to do?” Theo looked at Liam. Moving towards the beta when he swayed on the table. “How is this even possible Theo? I’m a guy, you’re a guy!” Liam’s hands were trembling. “I’m not sure but I’ve read about it before in the Dread Doctors’ journals.”

Theo helped Liam off the table and over to a chair. The chimera kneeled down in front of him. “Explain it.” Liam leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “From what I remember. Werewolves are capable of changing their anatomy. Since it’s a species that is reproduced mainly through bite, it’s in danger of dying out at any moment. Male werewolves who go into heat, instead of a rut, are capable of growing a uterus.” Theo silently cursed himself. He should have been careful.

“If they mate when in their heat, they can get pregnant. In most cases males mate with females so their uterus never develops.” Liam opened his eyes slowly. “What happens to their uterus then?” Theo was looking at Liam’s stomach. “It basically heals and disappears.” Liam just nodded his head. “So this happened because I went into heat and not into a rut?” Theo nodded but he wasn’t listening to Liam. He was focused on the heart beat inside Liam.

It was so faint he worried that the doc had been wrong. But once he zeroed in on it he couldn’t stop listening to it. _Thump thump, thump, thump thump, thump._ It’s rhythm matched Theo heart perfectly. “Theo?” Liam yelled making the chimera jump. “What?” Liam shook his head with an amused smile.

“You just agreed to name the baby Darth Vader.” Theo eyes went wide. “No I didn’t!” Theo looked offended. “I was asking you some questions and when your default became yes I asked if we could name the baby Darth Vader. After you agreed to that I asked if I can dye your hair pink.” Theo glared at the beta. “What was your other questions?” 

Theo gave Liam his full attention, fighting against the urge to listen to the heart beat again. “I asked, what are we going to do?” Theo sighed heavily. “Honestly Liam, this is up to you. You’re the one that has to carry the baby. I just put it in you.” Theo sat next to him. “Do I hope you decide to have it? Yes. Will I understand if you say no? Probably.” Liam cut Theo off. 

“Why would you want me to have it? I mean, we’re kids. We have no means to raise a kid. Not to mention how freaked my parents will be that their _son_ is gonna give birth.” Liam took a breath and glanced at the door Scott had walked through earlier. “What will the pack do?” Theo shrugged. He had his ideas about what the pack would say if they found out he was the father. 

“I don’t know Theo. I don’t think I can do this. I could lose everything. My pack, my friends, my family, I don’t think I could handle that.” Liam knew one day he’d have to tell his parents about the supernatural. He wouldn’t be able to protect them if they didn’t know what was lurking in the dark. But this isn’t how he wanted to do it. 

The pack, on the other hand, still didn’t trust Theo. They watched his every move like he was gonna turn around and rip Scott’s head off. Once they found out Liam had let him move in they went off on him. He never told Theo about that pack meeting. He hated to see his pack treat the teen the way they did. He understood why but Theo has done nothing but help them. He’s protected each member at least twice. Taking bullets for them all. To Liam, Mason, and Corey, he had redeemed himself. 

The older pack members would probably think Liam’s pregnancy was some kind of plot to over take the pack. They would think Theo had tricked him and used him. No matter what Liam said they would probably run Theo out of the state. 

“I want this baby Liam, and I’d do everything possible to make sure no one ever hurt them. If we have to do this alone, I’ll take care of you both. Aren’t I enough?” Theo was worried that his second chance at having a family, at having happiness, was being ripped from him. “I don’t want the pack thinking this is another power play from you. I don’t want them to hurt you or our baby.” Liam’s eyes were filling with tears.

“Do you really think so low of us?” Theo and Liam’s attention was drawn to the door. Scott stood there, tears in his eyes and hurt clear in his face. Liam had no words. His mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Can you blame him?” Theo stepped in front of Liam. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Scott had figured out who the father of Liam’s baby was the second Deaton said he was pregnant. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together when Liam smiled like Theo. At first The alpha thought it was a by product of the two boys living together, but he soon realized it was Theo’s DNA that he was smelling. 

If Liam had decided to have the baby Scott would give him his full support no matter who the dad was. As long as the sex was consensual and he wasn’t forced to get pregnant, Scott had no qualms about Theo being the father. 

“The only way I’d ever hurt Theo is if he had hurt you or someone else in my pack. If this was a consensual act that resulted in an unplanned pregnancy, I’d give you both my support.” Scott walked up to the two boys, Doing his best to put every ounce of truth into his words. “Do I fully trust Theo? No, at least not yet. Has Theo proven that he can one day be trusted? Yes. Am I the only one in the pack to see he’s changed? No, even Malia has seen how he has gone above and beyond to protect members of my pack.” 

Scott peered around Theo to look Liam in the eyes. “If you want to have this baby, I will support you and help you in anyway I can. If you want me to have the talk with your parents, I will. Liam, you’re my first beta. You’re like my brother, well more like a son, but you get what I’m saying.” Theo tensed when Scott moved to get closer to Liam.

“I’m not gonna hurt him Theo.” Scott reassured the chimera, waiting till Theo finally stepped aside. “I know this is a lot Liam, but I’m here for you. And from the looks of it, I’m not the only one.” Scott placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He hated to think that his beta thought he’d ever hurt him. 

“I just don’t know! I’m too young to be a father! This is all too much at once.” Liam shrugged of Scott’s hand and stood up. Looking at each boy in turn. “How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to tell my parents that their son is pregnant? How am I supposed to raise a child when I’m not done growing up myself?” Tears started to stream down Liam’s cheeks. His breath coming out in hiccups. 

“We do it together. We raise our child together, with the help of the pack.” Theo pulled Liam into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “My mom and I can help you tell your parents. We can walk them through all of this. You’re not alone Liam.” 

Liam didn’t feel so scared knowing that Scott would be by his side. He knew Theo would stand with him no matter what. He was just afraid of what Scott would say and do. Now knowing that Scott wouldn’t hurt Theo or his child settled some of the nerves he had. Now he just had to explain an unbelievable thing to his parents. He hoped after this he’d still have a home to call his own.


	6. 6

Liam had two major things to think about. One, telling his parents about the supernatural and his condition. Two, he had to figure out what he was gonna do about the baby. 

Theo wanted him to keep it, he promised to be there for Liam every step of the way. He had told the pack after leaving the clinic. Most of them were surprised, given none of them knew it was possible. Most were just wondering why Theo. Liam was too embarrassed to admit the reason. Thankfully Scott stepped in and told them it didn’t matter. 

After getting over the shock of Liam’s pregnancy, the pack offered their support. Each claiming that they would help him take care of the baby. Lydia and Mason both started to talk about throwing a baby shower for the beta. Liam stayed quiet through the whole meeting. He didn’t even look up from his the ultrasound picture.Deaton had given him.  

Theo stayed in the background. Watching the pack for any sign that he was in trouble. Once he was cleared he sat near Liam, his hearing focused in on the heartbeat of the baby. He couldn’t help it. His child was growing inside of Liam. The heartbeat was so strong. How could he not listen to something so beautiful?

When the meeting was over Liam asked to speak to Scott. Theo couldn’t help but follow the two wolves. He felt the need to stay close to Liam, to protect him. The three teens walked into Scott’s room. Liam took a moment to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how to ask or if he should.

“What’s up Liam?” Scott looked at Liam curiously before his attention turned to Theo. The chimera stood in the doorway, eyes following Liam as he paced. “I know I need to tell my parents, especially if I decide to have this baby. I just don’t know how to do that, or what to say.” Liam looked up at Scott finally. “Can you help me?” 

Scott agreed to help Liam. He knew how stressful and terrifying it could be to reveal this side to people. He was to forced to tell the truth to his mom, he was left with no choice when it came to his dad. Everyone else found out because someone exposed him. He didn’t want Liam to have to go through everything he did. 

Scott asked his mom to help him. He figured it would be good to have a parent that has gone through this on their side. She agreed and told Liam if worse comes to worse he was welcome in her home. Same for Theo. She would take the two teens in and she would even be more than happy to help Liam raise his child. Everyone was more than supportive and Liam still didn’t know if he even wanted to have the baby. 

Scott drove him and his mom to Liam’s house. Theo took Liam, he wanted a chance to really talk to Liam. He had a chance to let everything sink in and he needed to know where Liam was with everything. “How are you feeling Liam?” The chimera looked at the younger teen quickly. “Honestly, I don’t know. Everyone is being supportive and offering their help. They didn’t even seem to care all that much about you being the dad.” Liam took a deep breath and looked at Theo.

“I know you want this baby, and a part of me does as well, but another part… Another part of me wants me to abort the baby and just continue on with life.” It was out there. The two things he had been battling with since leaving the clinic. “If it’s truly something you want to do Liam, I won’t stand in your way. I just ask that you really think about it. Really consider what it means. Weigh both sides of the argument.” 

Theo wanted this baby more than anything. He wanted this small family, even if it means split custody. He’d take weekends and every other birthday over nothing at all. “Tell me why you want the baby. Argue that side, cause all I can do is argue to abort it.” Liam needed to know why Theo wanted it, he needed to know the other side of the argument. 

“I want him or her because I’ll have family again. Not just a family member, but a son or a daughter. A human being that will be half of me and half of you, something good that I helped create.” Theo pulled over in front of Liam’s house. “They would be someone we both would love no matter what. We would protect them, teach them everything we know. We would get to watch them grow up.”

Theo turned to look at Liam, finding the beta crying quietly. Liam had his hand over his stomach, he felt a fluttering in his stomach. It got more intense with each word Theo said, as if the baby was agreeing. “Liam?” Theo called Liam’s name till the beta looked up at him. “What’s wrong? Is the baby ok?” Theo worried something had happened while he was looking away. 

“The baby is fine.” Liam wiped his face, trying to stop crying. “Theo, I don’t know what will happen when my parents find out that I’m a pregnant werewolf, but I do know that I want this baby. I want to raise this child with you, with the pack there to help.” Theo couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. 

Theo leaned across the center console and kissed Liam on the lips. Liam kissed back immediately, tugging on Theo’s shirt to pull him closer. Liam’s heat was still on going, and he hadn’t had release since the meeting at school. This was the most Theo has touched Liam. Theo leaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth. 

A knock at the car window had them jumping apart. Liam’s head smacked against the window with a loud crack. Theo growled at Scott who was looking sheepish with his hand raised in a fist. “Sorry, but I think we should go in now. Your mom keeps looking at me and my mom.” Liam nodded and opened his door, Theo did the same. 

Liam had never felt so nervous in his life. Of all the things he thought he’d have to tell his parents, being pregnant and a werewolf was not on the list. He had speeches prepared before. They all started with telling them how the bite saved his life. Sure, since then he’s been put in constant danger from assassins, hunters, ancient creatures, and wild hunts; but without it he would have been a pancake on the ground at the hospital. Now all his speeches had gone out the window the second he learned of his pregnancy. How was he to explain that? 

“Don’t worry Liam, my mom will do most of the talking. Just remember, you’re still the same Liam you were before the bite. You just have to show them that.” Scott put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, ignoring the low growl from Theo. “Just keep calm Liam, let Scott and I handle this.” 

Liam let everyone into his house, greeting his parents who were trying to act like they weren’t watching through the window. “Mom, dad, I have to tell you something.” Liam looked to Melissa who gave him a reassuring smile. Liam, Scott and Theo sat on the big couch near the window. Melissa sat in the recliner, while Liam’s parents sat on the love seat. His parents looked as nervous as he felt. 

“Todd, Karen, what we’re about to tell you will sound impossible, but trust me it’s possible. I know it will be hard and even scary but I need you to trust me when I say Liam is still Liam. He will always be your baby boy Karen, and right now he needs your support.” Melissa looked to Liam who was busy montering his parents’ chemosignals and heart rate. 

“What’s going on?” Liam’s mom moved to the edge of her seat and looked at Liam. “Are you in some kind of trouble? Is it drugs? Gangs?” Liam shook his head ready to just blurt it out. “Karen calm down, it’s nothing like that. Just listen to me.” Melissa looked to Scott before continuing on. 

“Liam’s sophomore year, he tried out for the lacrosse team. During his tryout he was injured and taken to the ER. While waiting for an X-Ray he was attacked by someone, something. This person was fully intending to kill your son.” Scott took over from there. “I was able to fight of the thing and keep Liam safe, but in order to do that I had to do something. The thing I did saved his life but it changed him.” 

Liam couldn’t look at his parents know what was coming up. “Liam is a werewolf.” The room was silent after Melissa’s confession. Liam could hear only two people breathing. Everyone else, including himself, must have been holding their breath. Nearly a minute passed before Karen and Todd started to laugh. They continued to laugh till they realized they were the only ones doing so.

“You can’t be serious?” Karen looked at her son, then his two friends, finally stopping at Melissa. “Scott, show them.” Scott nodded and held his hands up in front of his face, blocking the view of his shift. Slowly he lowered them to reveal his werewolf features. Karen screamed causing the supernaturals in the room to wince. “Karen it’s ok. Scott thats enough.” Scott shifted back and gave the Geyer’s an apologetic smile. 

“You weren’t joking. Liam really is a…” Todd trailed off, unable to say the word. It couldn’t be possible. Werewolves were a thing of fiction, something you see in a horror film of bad teen romance. His son couldn’t be one. “Haven’t you notice that he doesn’t get sick, or hurt? If he gets a cut or a scratch it’s gone the next day.” Karen was shaking her head. She didn’t want to believe it. Not her baby boy, he wasn’t some kind of movie monster. 

“I’m still Liam. I’ll always be Liam.” It was the only thing Liam could think to say. “Of course you are.” Melissa smiled at him. “Liam being a werewolf is not the only thing we need to talk about.” Liam felt like he was gonna be sick. His stomach churned as Melissa started to explain his situation. 

“Werewolves are a very strange species. They rarely reproduce like humans, they mainly create more werewolves through bite. Do to this face they are a species that can die out at any given time.” Melissa looked to Liam who was turning a weird shade of green as he forced his food to stay where it was. “Some werewolves can change their anatomy to help reproduce and keep the species alive.” Karen looked confused, Todd looked close to having an aneurysm. 

“Males can grow a uterus to carry a child. In most cases males mate with females so the uterus shrivels up and is expelled from the body. In other cases, an egg is fertilized and a baby begins to grow.” Karen still looked confused. “What I’m trying to say is that Liam is one of those male werewolves.” Melissa gave it a moment to sink in. Once again everyone held their breath waiting for the reaction of the Geyer’s.

“Well we don’t have to worry about that. I’m guessing in order for a baby to be produced he’d have to sex with another male.” Liam put his hand over his stomach, gaining the attention of his mother and father. “Liam? We don’t have to worry do we?” Liam couldn’t answer. He felt like his throat was closing up, cutting off his ability to speak and breathe. 

“I’m gonna be sick!” Liam stood up and ran for the downstairs bathroom, Theo close on his heal. Liam kneeled down over the toilet and lost what little he had in his stomach. Theo slammed the door shut behind them, cutting everyone’s view off of the sick beta. “Is this because of the baby?” Theo knew very little about pregnancy. He was the younger child so he didn't get to see his mom go through it. 

“I don’t know. I just feel so hot, and my stomach won’t stop churning.” Liam groaned as more bile rose in his throat. “Your heat?” Liam shrugged before throwing up again. Both teens waited for a moment before deciding Liam was done puking. Theo handed Liam the bottle of mouthwash to rinse out his mouth. Once Liam no longer smelled like vomit the chimera pulled him close and pinned him to the door. 

“What are you doing Theo?” Theo rolled his eyes, feeling the heat radiating off the beta. He could smell the sweet honey scent coming from him. “What does it look like?” Theo pressed his whole body against Liam’s. “Trying to squish me into the door?” Liam could feel his body reacting to Theo’s contact. “Do you remember what I said about your heat?” Liam shook his head. His mind was fogging over with the need for Theo to touch him. “You need contact Liam, probably more so now with the pregnancy.” Liam nodded and started rutting against Theo. “I want more than just contact. I want you.” Liam pressed his lips against Theo’s. “Not now baby wolf, we still have to talk to your parents.” 

Theo waited till Liam was calm enough before they both returned to the living room. “Liam.” Karen stood up and walked over to Liam. “Is it true? Are you…,” she took a deep breath, “Are you pregnant?” Liam couldn’t speak so he just nodded his head. Theo pulled the ultrasound picture he had snagged from Deaton’s machine. He handed it to Mrs.Geyer. 

Liam waited with bated breath for his mom to say something, anything. “Who is the other father?” Todd asked from his spot on the couch. “Isn’t it obvious?” Liam looked at his mother confused. “Why else would Theo have the ultrasound?” Karen looked to her husband who shook his head. “You got our son pregnant?”


	7. 7

Theo had never felt his flight or fight instincts kick in so fast. He held his breath, his whole body going tense when Dr.Geyer stood up. He wasn’t sure what the doctor would do to him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. 

“You got my son pregnant?” Dr.Geyer had never seem so intimidating as he did in the moment. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help him with his first heat.” Theo knew the moment the words left his mouth that he should have stayed quiet. Theo didn’t need his heightened senses to smell the anger coming from the doctor. If looks could kill, Theo would be back in hell with his heart in his sister’s hand. 

“Why were you having sex with my son?! In my house!” Karen pulled her husband away from Theo at the same time that Melissa got in between them. She wanted to know the answer as well but in a more calmer setting. “Todd, calm down please. Teens have sex. You had sex as a teen, I had sex as a teen. Neither of them knew that this would happen.” Theo knew but he figured he should keep that to himself. Todd was fuming. Theo didn’t want to make things worse for him or Liam so he stepped back. 

“I’ll just pack my things. I have enough money for a hotel for a few nights.” Karen looked at Theo. “Don’t be silly,” She knew Theo had nothing but a bag of clothes and his truck. She couldn’t ask him to leave. Todd cut her off. “I think that’s best.” Karen glared at her husband but before she could speak Melissa turned to Theo. “You’ll stay with me. Liam, you too.” Theo and Liam didn’t argue. They both turned to the stairs and went to their rooms. 

“My son is not going anywhere…” Keren cut Todd off. “Thank you, Melissa. I’ll call you when this is sorted.” Keren gave her husband a pointed look. She couldn’t believe he would react this way. Melissa nodded and told Scott to head home and start cleaning the guest room. Scott nodded and walked away. He felt horrible that it had come to this, especially when his betas are in need of help. 

“I’m sorry Liam.” Theo was helping Liam pack his bag. He had his stuff packed at all times. He always worried that he’d be kicked out. “This isn’t your fault Theo. Neither of us knew this could happen. We couldn’t predict my dad reacting this way.” Liam tried to control his emotions. He hated that his dad reacted the way he did. Hated that he couldn’t just see that Liam and Theo were scared and just wanted help and support. And kicking Theo out was just uncalled for. 

“I knew it possible to get you pregnant but I wasn’t thinking and I didn’t think it would happen this quick. If I would have just called Scott, we wouldn’t be here at all.” Theo was more talking to himself than Liam. “Are you changing your mind about the baby?” Liam just accepted it and decided he wanted his baby, he couldn’t do this without Theo. 

“Of course not. No matter what I want this child, and I meant it when I said I’d be there with you through it all.” Liam nodded taking a seat on his bed. Theo kneeled in front of him, slowly reaching out to place his hand on Liam’s stomach. He knew he couldn’t feel the baby move yet but this was as close as he could get. 

“We made this baby. Sure, we didn’t plan it, but we made it. And I’m not gonna turn my back on you or our baby. If I have to go back to sleeping in my truck to save money, I will. I will support you and this baby. I will take care of you.” Liam had placed his hand over Theo’s. His eyes welled up with tears as Theo spoke. 

“I don’t think Miss. McCall would let either of us become homeless.” Liam knew the nurse would take them in, even if she ran out of room, she’d find a way. “You’re probably right but I don’t think she fully trusts me so I gotta keep my options open.” Theo knew he hadn’t earned everyone’s trust but he would try with Melissa. 

“We should go before my dad gets more mad.” Theo nodded and finished packing Liam’s bag. He walked in front of Liam as they headed down stairs, carrying both bags. Karen and Todd were in the kitchen. Melissa was waiting for them at the door, she lead them to Theo’s truck.

“Theo give me your keys, and sit in the back with Liam.” Normally Theo wouldn’t let anyone touch his truck but this time he saw no reason to object. He handed Melissa his keys before placing the bags in the bed of the truck and climbing in the back with Liam. Theo wrapped his arm around Liam, the beta leaning on him heavily. 

Without another word, Melissa drove them to her house. She kept glancing back at them, sympathy clear in her eyes. She stopped and got them all something to eat, letting Liam pick whatever he wanted. Once at her house Scott met them at the front door. He helped Theo with the bags while Melissa took the food to the table. Scott lead them to the guest room. “It became storage after Isaac left but I cleared most of everything out so it should be comfortable.” Scott smiled softly at them both before leaving. Liam laid on the bed, curling into a ball and hugging his stomach. 

“It’s gonna be ok Liam.” Theo sat beside him, rubbing his back. “Your dad loves you and once he gets over the teen pregnancy thing he’ll be there for you.” Liam just nodded, he wasn’t really listening to him. He was too busy thinking about the fact that the very same man that told him he wouldn’t be like his biological father. He would support Liam no matter what happens. And the moment Liam needs that support he turns on him. 

“Liam, hey Liam are you listening to me?” Theo shook the beta softly. “Hmm? Yeah. Ok no, but I am now.” Liam turned to look at Theo to see Scott and Melissa standing next to the chimera. “What’s going on?” Liam sat up and leaned against the backboard. “Deaton dropped off some information about the pregnancy. I think we should sit down and talk about it, so you know what to expect.” Melissa and Scott sat down. 

“Werewolf pregnancies work very much like wolf pregnancies. You have a high chance of having more than one baby. Two maybe three, it’s very rare to have more than three. The gestation period is about 58 to 63 days, between 8 and 9 weeks.” Melissa was reading off a paper that Deaton had given her. She knew a bit about werewolf pregnancies but not enough to not have a talk without a guideline.

“Deaton thought maybe we should put you on prenatal vitamins, but i thought we should see how the pregnancy goes. If we need to we will. Your diet needs to be heavy in red meat, but we need to have you eating a lot of fruit and veggies as well.” Melissa was looking out for his human side. 

“Deaton wrote some warnings for you and the pack. As your pregnancy progresses Theo, your mate, will become highly protective of you. He may become aggressive towards other males in the pack. Scott you will also become protective. Liam, you will become attached to your mate. You will want him near at all times, and he will give in to you.” Melissa gave Theo the warnings page to look over for himself. 

“If you follow your diet and try to stay out of danger, your pregnancy should go great.” Melissa smiled at Liam. “Scott, I think it’s time to tell the pack, just in case things get worse with Liam’s parents.” Scott nods and gets up to call Stiles and the rest of the pack. “And I think you should call Derek, he could be a lot of help for Liam.” Scott nodded and left the room. 

“Theo, why don’t you come get your food. And Liam don’t worry so much, you have the pack and we’ll help through all of this.” Melissa got up and left as well, leaving Liam and Theo alone to process everything they learned. 

“You ok?” Theo looked over Liam, looking for a sign of what he was thinking. “Expecting mothers get 9 to 10 months to prepare for their new additions and I get 9 weeks. Two months.” Liam was staring at his stomach. He couldn’t picture his stomach getting big and round with a new life. He was barely excepting that this was happening, how was he supposed to be ready to be a father in 9 weeks? 

“Look Liam, I know this is scary and daunting, but we can do this. Yes we have 9 weeks to get ready for this, but we have amazing people around us to help. They have dealt with so much crazy shit that this should be a walk in the park. Melissa obviously did an amazing job with Scott, and I’m sure she will help along the way. The pack is one big family so they won’t let you do this alone and neither will I.” 

Liam wasn’t sure he believed what Theo was saying just yet. He just wasn’t there in his mind after everything that happened with his parents. He worried that the pack would react like his dad. He didn’t want the pack to be angry with Theo and he didn’t want them to be angry with him. 

“I love this baby, or babies, and I will be there for them every single second of every single day. I’m going to be there for you, every step of the way.” Liam looked at Theo. Every word he spoke rang with truth, making Liam’s heartbeat calm down. “I don’t think i’m there yet, but as long as I got your support, I’ll get there.”


	8. Please read/deleting later

Ok I just want to address all this quickly since I've had an increase in reads,votes,comments. All of which are amazing and I'm so thankful for. 

Now, I know I suck at updating. Trust me, I know. I try my hardest to write chapters worth reading, making them long and interesting. I never want my readers to be bored or feel like I'm posting filler chapters (unless I absolutely have to). 

So this takes time especially with how many WIPs I have. Add life and other things and it can take me days to weeks to update. But I always do update. 

Now I know what you'll say.. 'its been months since you updated.’ and thats true and this is why. 

My uncle had some serious health scares in the last year. He was hospitalized multiple times. I've spent a lot of time with him, helping him and taking care of him. That took a lot of time away from writing. In the last few months his condition worsened and it got to the point that he needed round the clock care. And on the first of January, he passed away. 

I was extremely close to my uncle, he was practically my dad for the last 15 years. So losing him has hit me really hard. I've been taking a break for a really long time to help him and now to deal with his loss. 

I know you want updates and want to see how my stories end. And I want to update and give you amazing chapters, but right now I'm not working on anything. When I'm ready I will come back and give you the best I can.

Thank you for reading and commenting and voting. I see all of them and they all make me happy. I love reading your comments and seeing the reactions you have to moments I worked hard to make good. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the stories I've written.


End file.
